deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Prandine
Prandine was a Grade 3 Ol who was disguised as the chief advisor for King Alton and later King Endon but secretly served the Shadow Lord. History Prandine was the chief advisor under King Alton, having held the position since Prince Endon and Jarred were young boys. Prandine crowned Endon King of Deltora after Alton's death, placing the Belt of Deltora around the boy’s waist. When Jarred confronted Endon after reading The Belt of Deltora, insisting that he put on the Belt immediately despite the Rule, Prandine confronted him, calling Jarred a traitor. Prandine called for the guards, driving Jarred from the palace, and eventually received word that the boy had drowned. In the seven years following Endon's coronation, Prandine selected a wife for the king, Sharn. It is implied that Prandine orchestrated Min's death, as the old nurse had tried to warn Endon of the evil in the palace. On the night that the Belt of Deltora was destroyed, Prandine confronted Jarred, Endon and Sharn, admitting that the Ol had been responsible for the deaths of Endon's parents. Prandine gloated, explaining how the chief advisors had weakened the royal family for generations. As Prandine was talking, Sharn tricked Prandine into thinking that she had seen something outside the tower and when Prandine went to the window to see for itself, the queen pushed it from the tower to his death. The Forests of Silence Endon and Barda managed to discern where the gems from the Belt of Deltora had been hidden partly because of Prandine; the Ol had told Endon that the gems were hidden in places where no one would dare search for them. Endon and Barda learned from travellers that Ak-Baba were seen flying above seven of the most dangerous places in Deltora, ideal places to hide the gems. Dread Mountain Endon mistook Fallow for Prandine because of their identical appearance, though Fallow corrected him, revealing that the Ol had taken Prandine's form because the Shadow Lord wanted him to. Fallow indicated that the Shadow Lord did not know the exact circumstances surrounding Prandine's death; while it was clear Prandine had fallen to his death, Fallow did not know who had caused the fall. Return to Del Recalling what he had heard Fallow say, Lief realised that Fallow and Prandine were both Grade 3 Ols. Lief recalled that Prandine had died from a fall, leading him to conclude that Grade 3 Ols could be killed in the same way as any human. Dragon's Nest Prandine's conversation with the Shadow Lord immediately after Endon's crowning was recorded by the Shadow Lord's crystal and a small bit of that conversation was spat out by the crystal as it was being destroyed. Physical appearance Prandine's chosen form was that of a tall, bony, thin, sour-faced man, the Shadow Lord's preferred shape. His arms were long and bony and his mouth was thin. Prandine wore long robes – their colours varied, including black and purple – and resembled a bird of prey when the Ol walked. As an Ol, Prandine could potentially take any form it wished, ranging from any living to nonliving things. Personality Prandine initially maintained the air of a serious, grumpy man, but one who was loyal to the Rule and the King of Deltora. In truth, Prandine was a cold, cruel individual with unshakeable loyalty to the Shadow Lord. Prandine took great pleasure in doing his master's bidding and manipulated the royal family's trust in it. Prandine looked down on Endon and Sharn as being spineless and foolish, though that arrogance ultimately led to Prandine's death, as the Ol underestimated Sharn. Abilities Prandine was a Grade 3 Ol, capable of shapeshifting perfectly into any form the Ol wished, including inanimate objects, allowing it to be the perfect spy for the Shadow Lord. Prandine was an expert liar and deceiver, maintaining the same control over the royal family as all the chief advisors before it. He also had a small degree of magic, as he was able to heat Jarred's sword when he tried to stab Prandine. As a servant of the Shadow Lord Prandine could not directly touch the Belt of Deltora and was very careful around it as a result. As a Grade 3 Ol in the form of a human, Prandine could die in the same way as a human and was ultimately killed by falling from the palace's highest tower. Possessions Prandine owned a large collection of differently coloured robes. The Ol also owned a poisoned knife, which it claimed could kill with even the smallest scratch. Prandine used this knife to murder King Alton and his wife. Appearances Deltora Quest Deltora Quest 1 * The Forests of Silence * Dread Mountain (mentioned) * Return to Del Deltora Quest 3 * Dragon's Nest Supplementary books * The Deltora Book of Monsters Anime Prandine's role in the anime is largely identical to its book counterpart, but it is given slightly more focused as more of a recurring villain which communicates more often with the Shadow Lord, helping it orchestrate its plans and pass orders onto others, such as Thaegan. It is also Prandine that collects anime Thaegan's ring and delivers it to the Shadow Lord so that it may resurrect her. Also of note is that there is more focus on Barda's deep hatred for the chief advisor for the death of his mother, revealed when he faces Fallow and calls him Prandine. When inside Thaegan's Mirror of Fear, Pik and Snik transformed into a copy of Prandine to torment Barda. Trivia References See also * Fallow * Drumm Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chief advisors Category:Ols Category:Servants of the Shadow Lord Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of citations Category:Articles in need of improvement